


Sexy Fight

by Tarshil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gay Romance (guess you could call it that), Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Post-combat sex (the best), Slash, Switching (first time considering my sex preferences but had to teach the kid!), WARNING!!!: Dante tries to teach a young man about gay sex. Proceed with caution!, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarshil/pseuds/Tarshil
Summary: Dante recalls his two sexy fights he had with Nero and plans another one. If all goes well, third time should be a charm. Slash/yaoi. Dante/Nero.





	1. Sexy Fight I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and affiliated materials don't belong to me. I make no profit off of this.

Well wasn't this a nice little surprise. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad, Dante thought. The Dante-look-alike had probably thought he would do something to his pretty little girlfriend. Dante had only been checking if she was a demon. No hard feelings when the feisty brat jammed his feet into his face.

He could have easily avoided that attack but the minute the shout got his attention and he looked up to see the image of young Sparta come at him, he was taken aback.

_Geez, old man, how many kids did you pop in two thousand years?_ _If you ask me...you liked humans a little too much._

Perhaps because the expression in the kid's boyish face reminded the devil hunter of himself, Dante decided to mess around with him, check out his mettle. And the kid had it in spades but he was too brash and careless.

_Was I ever that stupid?_

Dante liked to think he had matured…somewhat. Couldn't be helped really, he was past thirty. Even Lady was a little less trigger-happy these days. Just a little. She was past thirty too.

Dante thought he might actually have some fun with this and normally he wouldn't be conscious that early in the morning. The girl was no demon, the stiff dude below shouting orders was a mutated human. But the kid, Dante sensed, was different. Not like the others. He certainly had a sturdy pair of legs. Tore up the giant face of Sparda as if he were mowing the lawn.

Funny, but Dante barely noticed getting shot at. Too used to it by now and his reflexes were practically automatic. He did recall being in midair, minding his own business, when those long, shapely legs came after him from below, spread wide as an eagle's wings until the boy's crotch jammed into his stomach and his thighs wrapped around his waist firmly. Kid had an iron hold. Unfortunately, this sweet and sensual young man, who had a kinky way of battling his mortal opponents, didn't want to actually do anything sexual. Yet. At least not consciously. So Dante played along (let the kid have his fun) and shot at his face with Ivory.

What another lovely surprise when the kid opened his rosy lips and in a split second clamped his teeth around the pale barrel in the hottest parry Dante had ever seen. Ah, Dante wanted to kiss him then, but instead he shot him again with Ebony—when one of those amazing legs curled over his arm to curtail the attack, giving the extra bonus of grinding the kid's plush ass just above Dante 's dick.

Hadn't that been perfectly charming; the two round muscles, firm and perky in their wonderfully tight denim jeans against Dante's accursed leather vest and all those buckles—why the hell did he put so much shit on? Sure it looked cool but it obviously had a catch. A nice, thin linen shirt would have done very nicely just then. Or maybe nothing at all. Yeah, completely naked sweet ass rubbing on his completely naked torso. Fucking. Yes. But maybe later.

After that sexy ass move, the kid wanted to take his turn passing the bullets, but in order to do that he had to release the arm holding Ivory. He proceeded in his clever and innocently sensual way to restrain Dante by wrapping his other yummy leg around that arm. And now, as they fell back down, with him sitting on the older man and Dante's hands between the kid's thighs, gravity thought to make the fight even more delicious when the devil hunter's forearms were pressed against the rough fabric over the groin on top of him while the kid was pulled down against him.

_Thank you, gravity. Even though you're just a theory, you will always be the sure hand that guided mine well._

Unfortunately gravity was a quick fucker and the moment was gone before the second was over. The kid propelled himself off of Dante and took his shot.

After that, Dante had _not_ looked at the delectable kid the same way again. He had thrown Dante around as if the robust devil hunter weighed as little as a sack of grain, which had been quite fun; and listening to that cocky talk about being taken down a notch was rather cute. He half expected another sexy move and indulged the kid for quite some time until the brat punched him like crazy with that insane arm of his, which had pissed Dante off to the point he had almost triggered. Dante had to restrain himself from getting too rough. It was not his intention to harm the kid.

Then the little runt had pinned the legendary handsome son of Sparda to his father's statue with his own sword—caught him completely by surprise.

But after the initial irritation of having been shown up by a punk, Dante had to reason with his mature adult logic that it had been entirely his own fault for underestimating the young knight and the kid was not to blame.

Much to Dante's misfortune he wasn't there to play with children and business was a bitch that beckoned in the worst of times. Ah, no, that wouldn't be fair; if it wasn't for that bitch of a job he wouldn't have had that sexy fight with that sexy kid in the first place.

True, Dante _was_ a womanizer and proud of it. Twenty years since pubes and still rolling. But he had, had the occasional guy that took his fancy. He liked the pretty ones, so the kid, robust and cocky, was a new thing. A novel thing that revved up his libido like it was new gear.

He had told the kid he would see him around. Of course he was hoping for another sexy fight.


	2. Sexy Fight II

Dante had stumbled on an interesting conversation between that giant nerd turned giant fly, holding that girl from earlier, and the kid. Had watched the dramatic proceedings from behind the doorway to what looked like a demonology study room. It had a glyph on the center of the floor which the kid smashed in his rage after Sanctus barged in to save the geek and flew away with the girl.

That was about an hour ago. Dante had found an empty chamber perfect enough to confront the kid. Which he predicted would be more difficult now, in light of recent events.

Well, well, so tough guy was really a crybaby for his girlfriend. Talk about a poor devil that cried.

Dante didn't have a problem with the notion of settling down. In fact, it might be nice if he ever lived to see old age and demons stopped trying to kill him to further their tyrannical aspirations. But he did have a problem with that notion when a kid was just that—a kid. The young knight needed to experience more, pass himself around. Philandering was fun and educational. A man could learn a great deal about himself. Giving oneself to a single person before acquiring a decent amount of experience in one's belt was like dropping out of sex highschool on the first year.

No sweat; Dante was very gracious—his monetary debts could attest to this evil virtue. He would help the kid with his indubitably empty vault of sexual savoir-faire. Dante was like sex home school, all one needed to learn in a single sexual arts sensei.

First things first, though, Dante would have to heroically vanquish the evildoer, Sanctus—that old crazy fart. Humans turning themselves into pretty demons and calling their changed forms holy _angels_. Well, it was a break from the usual.

Dante waited for the kid to catch up. He stood on a platform leaning on a pillar, one of four upholding an illuminated canopy over the square pulpit. He thought about those coarse sobs that had tugged at the compassionate strings of his heart…and something else a little more south of that. Wasn't that quite devilish of him, getting turned on by the kid's despondent cries. Perhaps it was the devil in him? The kid's voice was damned sexy even in despair.

Bet he would sound twice as hot in the throws of pleasure and pain mixed. Dante was an expert in brewing this paradoxically enjoyable concoction.

Under the circumstances (chicks getting kidnapped, near death experiences, rampaging demons, mad scientists and a lunatic old geezer trying to take over the world) the devil hunter felt like a major pervert thinking about screwing a young holy knight of this screwed up Order. Well, it was a fact that men thought about sex every nine seconds, but admittedly Dante had never burned so much for someone in his life.

Speaking of the devil, there was the grumpy little nugget now, striding into the…ritual(?)...chamber (which should host a sexual ritual in Dante's reasonable opinion) and the kid had a very determined expression. The devil hunter pushed himself off the pillar (he now deduced the platform was probably used for kinky demonic ceremonies) and greeted the kid with some sarcastic little line he had in his rich arsenal of sarcastic lines.

Much to Dante's chagrin, the young man didn't seem to hear him, or ignored him completely, and asked him what he was doing there, as if Dante didn't belong there. The devil hunter scoffed mentally. If only the kid knew. And to further Dante's growing vexation, the kid didn't even give him a chance to reply.

"Forget it. I don't have time for this," he cried and made to pass by Dante just like that.

Brat. Dante grabbed his shoulder, and made sure to grab it hard, which quite clearly did _not_ sit too well with the owner, if the attack on his innocent person was any indication. But if the kid thought that that nifty arm of his was going to be his lucky ace in this game, he had another thing coming. In their first battle, Dante had indulged him as if he were indulging a petulant child and in so doing had terribly underestimated the kid. But now playtime was over. He had business and he wanted Vergil's sword now.

As the young knight swung at him with his very shiny demonic arm, he caught it with magnificent facility,and gave the kid a serious, no bullshitting look. Their faces were in kissing rage and manhandling the young hot-blooded hottie was turning Dante on.

"And neither do I. So I'll cut to the chase."

But the fucking brat just wouldn't listen. He was young, virile, angry, emotional, and the typical anal punk who wanted to fight and let off some steam after he lost his girlfriend. All right, if that's how the kid wanted to go down, Dante would let him blow that steam, and once he was calm he'd ask for Yamato—or take it by force if need be.

Besides, Dante smirked inwardly, maybe the kid will try to wrap his nicely sculpted thighs around his waist again and maybe Dante will try a really cool maneuver that would accidentally constrict against the kid's groin and maybe it would accidentally give the kid a hard-on and maybe Dante could get off on another sexy fight.

The kid sneered at him and pulled so powerfully that when Dante let him go, he flew back through the wall. After which, Dante got the surprise of his life. He knew that kid had some demon blood in him—maybe half like Dante—which was closer to being the case with that odd devil trigger the young knight just pulled. He was just full of surprises; got more interesting every time Dante saw him.

So he wasn't fully half demon, like Dante, but definitely had a good amount of demonic blood running in his veins. Sparda's blood.

The fight hadn't been sexy at all. The kid wouldn't listen, he was a violent fucking hellcat, his trigger had shaken Dante a little, bringing back bad memories, and the kid himself was fuming, witlessly vigorous and overzealous. His recklessness made it easy to defeat him quickly. His last attack with Yamato had been the stupidest move Dante had seen from him yet. He sidestepped from the headlong attack effortlessly and struck the kid on the back of his head, then swiftly pinned him to the ground with Rebellion before the hotblood could continue boring him with his rash and useless tactics.

"You cooled off yet, kid?"

Oh, now that response was sexy! The boy's face was just delightful to look at. His blue eyes looked like icy pools—the sort that burned—when he glared. His pale, full cheeks were flushed from excursion and his pink, exquisite lips were opened and slack as he panted seductively. The lower body was turned, giving Dante a provocative view of the solid curve of his hip and waist. His chest rose and fell in harsh rhythm like he was being fucked, while he gave the older man a hard look from beneath his long lashes. Sizzling.

"What's the matter? Why the glare?"

Again, another sexy reaction; the kid turned his head away in the most graceful and lovely submission Dante had ever seen. His cute nose stuck out from underneath the silky white strands falling over his eyes, and the fine long bones on his white neck jutted from underneath his flawless skin; it looked like it had been chiseled from pale marble like those perfect Greek statues.

Heh…what a nice thought. Those immortalized Greek heroes had liked to fuck each other.

In that husky, youthful tenor of his that shot electricity down to Dante's dick, the kid muttered bitterly (and it was a bittersweet sound to Dante), "You look like you've just been playing me from the beginning."

Aw, he would _never._ Unless, metaphorically, one said the kid was a beautiful musical instrument that made the most holy of sounds, then, yes, Dante would tune him up and play him as hard as he rocked with every other _organ_ that _came_ into his deft hands.

The devil hunter sighed. If they remained as they were, with Dante standing over the delectable lean body beneath him and the kid's appealing submission steadily making the burn between Dante's legs worse, his stiff member would probably trigger on its own and burst from its tough leather confinement.

The kid was definitely a virgin with all the sexual moves he pulled without being aware of what he was doing. So Dante removed the huge broad sword from beside the kid's head and turned away from the sight.

"That sword was used to separate our world from the demons'," he began in an attempt to make the fireball see reason. "I can't have something of that kind of power floatin' around no can I?" He turned to see if the light had dawned in the usually obstinate gaze, but the kid was looking down at the blade lugubriously.

He was understandably regretful at the idea of parting with Yamato, and Dante wanted to wrap an arm comfortingly around the hellion. Bad idea. Instead, he beseeched him gently, "It's gotta stay in the family." Yes, keep talking about family; think of Mom, Dad and Vergil; their tragic fate; his twisted brotherly bond with his twisted twin; Vergil in frilly panties; Vergil and Sanctus posing in frilly panties...there! Hard-on subdued. A little.

The kid better give him his damned sword back already.

"I need this," his voice was rough with grief and longing.

Damn that did him in. The kid really cared about that girl. And she looked as innocent and sweet as her knight in shining armor. Didn't they make the most endearing pair?

Dante had a particular weakness for this pure sort of love—never for himself because of who he was and the complications it would bring; complications like those his parents had suffered—but when it was this strong, especially between a devil and human, it compelled the devil hunter to smooth things out for the lovers in distress. He had aided quite a few of these couples in his sixteen years on the job.

He didn't even hesitate with his answer, and Dante found it quite amusing how the power of love can dominate even an indomitable devil hunter. "Then keep it."

The young knight looked up at him with a look of pleased surprise. His corn-flower blue eyes tried to decipher him but there was a shimmer of hope and newfound admiration for Dante.

 _You're killing me, kid._ He was too fucking cute.

"Now that you're calm and cool...get goin'." Though he tried to act tough, Dante heard the softness in his own voice.

With a last gratified look that spoke volumes between Yamato and Dante's eyes, the young knight started off. It was a bittersweet fortune as well as a curse when a gust of wind blew from one of the tall windows, wafting the scent of spicy musk and sweat from the kid as he passed by. The kid's natural fragrance, both harsh from battle sudor and sweet, brought back the devil hunter's sidekick at full attention.

He made sure to keep his back to the ravishing imp in order to hide the resurgence of Mr. Stiffy. Dante felt like a hormonal teenager around him.

In that second fight, Dante's feelings had transformed from lust, to lust combined with a deeper fondness. Damn, but that kid was something special. And Dante wanted to stop calling him "kid". If he was going to let this little birdie go free with the family heirloom, he at least wanted a name. "Hey," he called from over his shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Nero," he heard the sexy voice call back, loving the way the strength in his youthful voice resounded through the vast chamber. "You're Dante right?"

Where'd he hear that? His reputation preceded him.

"…not a bad name," the kid said with a tone underlined by admiration.

Dante turned on his heels to watch Nero's retreating back. Whoa...did the kid just flirt with him? Damned virgin was going to be the end of him. "Neither is yours," he murmured genuinely. And it truly was a pretty catchy name. He could chant it again and again...and would, definitely, later.

After Sanctus was sent to hell, Dante was in no way going home without appeasing Mr. Stiffy down south.


	3. Sexy Fight III

The pale stones of the Victorian buildings seemed to glow under the light of the full moon. Dante jumped uncannily high and took firm hold of the wooden frame of an opened window, making a little internal dance of joy when he saw he had obviously entered the kid's room. The giant ornamental sword above the bed could have been Credo's, but the messy array of ammunition on top of a drawer, the dark jeans and hoodies strewn all over the floor, and the motorbike posters with hot, half-naked chicks plastered carelessly on the walls could only belong to his little Nero. The room was lit only by the full moon outside streaming silver beams through the single tall window, but Dante could see clearly as if it were day—devils were creatures of the dark after all. There was a tall wardrobe on the other side of the small room and he went to sit on top of it where he would wait.

And the wait wasn't very long. The cute princess, Kyrie, was probably exhausted from…well, from being unconscious yet in distress throughout most of the day. Dante didn't blame her. Being held captive by a burly geek that can turn into a big, demonic fly and a glowing geezer standing on the head of a gigantic statue-thing yelling he was going to save the world could take its toll out of anyone. Hell, Dante himself might have been knocked out from the painful cliche. Demons had more originality when it came to big, "I'll conquer the world" speeches...but they probably went to school for that shit. What else did devils do in hell?

Ten minutes later, the door opened, engulfing the room momentarily with light from the narrow corridor outside. But Dante's wardrobe was perfectly hidden in the shadowy corner from the door, so Nero didn't notice him when he entered and closed it with a sigh, leaning heavily against it before sinking to the floor.

Aw, tired from that little scuffle? Sure the guy he fought had been (what?) a couple or so miles tall? So what? Dante wanted to snicker. At least his weariness would make the arrogant squirt more docile. Though he shouldn't judge him too harshly because it was probably the kid's first time spending a whole day fighting tough demons and enormous sculptures come to life towering over a whole city. The only thing Dante had done more than that was the unrivaled consummation of hundreds of pizzas a year.

Still, it'd be so much fun to tease him…

"Not worn out by a senile old man are you?" His voice cut into the quietude of the dark room and Nero jumped with a startled gasp before scrambling to his feet, ready to fight. "Ah, guess I was wrong. You _are_ an unquenchable little ball of energy."

He watched with great amusement as the kid peered into the dark and the alarm in his contorted visage turned into unbelieving recognition. "D-Dante?"

"The one and only," he replied before flinging himself off his perch over the wardrobe. "Know anyone else that looks this good?"

Nero shook his head incredulously. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

He had traced Nero to the hospital where he had taken Kyrie for a check up, then followed him home. But admitting to that would lose him points in the seduction department. "Just came to say my last goodbye. And ask for a small favor."

His apprehension abated, Nero raised a pale eyebrow at him. "Like?"

"First," he stuck his pointer finger into the air, "I just wanna say that, ah…creative little maneuver you tried on me couple of days ago at the Opera House was _really_ nice. Was wondering if you'd teach it to me? Maybe give me a replay? Nice and slow this time," he asked with a smirk.

But the kid didn't seem to follow. " _What_ are you talking about, old man?"

Dante wanted to croon. That adorably naïve incubus didn't know what he was talking about? Well, he would just have to make things more clear. And so Dante thought a little demonstration would refresh the kid's memory. He strode over to him, gripped his thighs right under his buttocks hard, lifted him up and wrapped his legs around Dante's midriff. Nero gasped in surprise and instinctively coiled his arms around Dante's shoulders, clutching at his back to keep his balance.

Damn the kid was heavy. But Dante had another pair of twin guns that could lift an elephant.

Letting out a few rumbling chuckles, he let the indignant and sputtering Nero push himself off him. "I mean that, kid. Odd way to fight so I wanted to know where you learned that move."

Backing away from the older man warily, Nero frowned, understanding yet still unsure as to Dante's point. "What of it? You had two guns and I could only use one arm and one gun. Like a man once told me; in battle be resourceful and use everything in stock. So I used my legs to compensate for lack of matching firepower. Those guns of yours are more like machine guns than pistols the way you use them."

At this Dante threw his head back and laughed. That was so _rich_! Everything in stock, eh? That made sense. But he didn't think the kid meant grinding his crotch on him to distract him from blowing his pretty face off.

"Will you keep it down? Kyrie is sleeping. She had a hard day."

Dante complied but continued to smirk widely at the younger man. "Sure she had…half the time the beauty slept until her prince came for her."

He knew this would have roused the fireball to anger—he was very touchy about the girl. But that was Dante's intention: to ignite the fires of _passion_! He had a feeling that laying stark naked on the kid's bed with a red rose in his mouth, looking like a powerful sex god ready to give his _blessing_ , would do the trick with this one. The kid had probably never even imagined himself with another man. Well, Dante would just have to expand the kid's horizons. Show him the way of the world. Where there's fire, there's a fire hose ready to unleash it quenching fluid.

Nero stomped over to him, fisted the front of his leather vest in his demonic arm and hissed into Dante's face, "Don't make fun of Kyrie, old man. She's not that tough. And she lost her brother."

Dante sighed and pulled the kid's grip off him with ease. "Sure, sure, kid. Listen," he murmured while sneaking an arm around Nero's waist and pulling him close. The moment he jerked the firm, lean body tightly to his own, the boy gasped delightfully. "I'm here for my 'thank you' which you never properly gave me. And I'd like a repeat of that maneuver we just talked about."

Nero's eyes widened in astonishment as he sputtered nervously, "Y-you perverted old man! What the hell are you doing? Get off!" he cried with his hands pressed to Dante's chest, trying to push him away.

"Heh, not a chance," Dante answered cockily and swooped down to take the kid's lips with his own. Nero's cries of umbrage were muffled under Dante's demanding mouth.

Fuck strategies. Dante had never been good with them, they were too...Vergil. Bust in the front door and take over—that was his style.

And boy was he stylish, sneaking into the kid's room under the cloak of night and sweeping him into a passionate and forbidden kiss. _I love this job_ he thought when he felt the Nero's fist dig into his gut, sending him reeling against the edge of the bed. He almost fell on top of it—and on a less hostile occasion would have let himself fall if the kid's leg meant to straddle him and not land harmfully on his innocent crotch.

Rolling away from the kick, Dante prepared for another fight in the moonlit room. "Bring it on, kid!"

Knowing Nero had demonic blood in him, Dante guessed that the kid could see just as well as he did with only the full moon to light their figures.

Nero unstrapped his gun and blade angrily, flinging them noisily on the wooden floor, before lunging at Dante without warning. But the devil hunter evaded him with trained ease and motioned him to stop so that he could unstrap himself as well, knowing full well that the kid would comply out of honor. Dante also knew why Nero didn't want to use weapons, preferring hand to hand combat—so that they wouldn't wake Kyrie. And probably to avoid making ruins of his room.

_Ooh this is gonna be good! Kid wants to go man to man._

Of course it would be the nice and honorable thing to warn the idiot youth before the party started. With his awesome cocksure trash talking abilities he had perfectly honed over the years, Dante smirked at him with a mocking snort. "You should use some type of weapon—maybe fling that lamp. 'Cause you know you're gonna get schooled."

"That's if you don't run out of steam, old man!" Nero growled.

"You kiddin'? I'm in my prime! You sure you wanna roll?"

Brushing his nose with the back of his hand in agitation, Nero snorted. "If that's what it takes to shut you up. But I'll be polite and ask you to leave before I kick your ass."

Dante feigned a hurt expression and pressed a hand to his chest. "What? What about earlier? You sounded like you wanted to see me again."

Nero's scowl seemed to crease more deeply the longer Dante talked trash. "That was before you went mental and started acting like a gross old geezer!"

"That's sweet coming from the brat that opened his legs the minute he saw me."

Nero's growl was louder this time. "Go to hell!" He cried and lunged at Dante, swinging a punch at the man's jaw in a feigned headlong attack. Dante deftly avoided it but knew that wasn't the kid's goal. Nero twisted around, dropped to the floor and flung his leg in a low back kick towards the back of Dante's knees. The devil hunter saw it coming a mile away; his vast experience made him quicker to think and predict his opponent.

The kid was a formidable fighter, but he had a long way to go before he could match Dante.

He could have ended it quickly but decided to have a little fun instead, so he let Nero's legs hit the back of his knees in a perfect trip. Dante landed hard on his back, but when the kid went to punch him with his demonic arm, he grabbed his wrist and with his other hand jerked his jacket down, causing Nero to come crashing down on his knees, his chest against Dante's, with a loud thud. Wasting no time, he locked his arm around Nero's neck. With the kid's free arm uselessly flailing, he had successfully restricted his movements. The nimble little devil, however, shot his lower body into the air while his head was pinned under the Dante's arm, and landed his knees hard on the devil hunter's stomach.

Fuck; that had hurt. Dante almost forgot how powerful his legs were. With a grunt of pain, Dante released him and quickly rolled away from the foreseen kick.

 _Gotta watch those legs…they are dangerous,_ he thought with a salacious leer. He knew the kid would try again so the devil hunter remained on his back. Obviously having forgotten why Dante had appeared before him one last time—or maybe the kid was asking to get nailed—Nero went to stomp on him again. Honestly, didn't the young idiot know how to predict his opponent's moves to prevent from making any stupid ones himself? Dante grabbed his ankle and pulled him down on top of his stomach in a straddle. He wanted to laugh when he felt something stiff jab into his abdomen. _Well, well, someone's exited…_ Of course Dante would get hard during battles as well—adrenaline and all that. But that was not the time for the kid to be rubbing his boner on Dante if he wanted to keep his cherry from popping.

Too bad for him, Dante was having the best fight of his life and had no intention of leaving Nero with his nice and plum cherry intact. Screwing the kid from the bottom position would be good too—all the better to see his devilishly sculpted thighs at work. But first things first—he needed to step up his game.

Nero tried to get off Dante with an indignant cry but the older man kept his grip on his legs firm. Unable to shake him off, managing only to rub his crotch and ass over Dante's stomach, Nero decided best to still his lower body in case the pervert got any ideas. "Let go!" he cried and made to strike his fist at Dante, who rolled them over swiftly and, with inhuman speed, pinned Nero's wrists above his head. The kid gasped furiously and struggled, glaring flames at the smirking visage of Dante above him.

"Now that's better. You seriously need some lessons in anger management, kid."

Nero growled again, his face red with embarrassment and anger. "I think I have a right to! This falls very short of rape, old man."

Dante looked at him seriously; all his playfulness vanished with that remark. As endearing as it was, the kid's naïveté pissed him off sometimes. Especially when he stupidly led Dante on, only to call him a rapist when things heated up. It was a cowardly, lowly and humiliating term, and Dante was anything but. The kid needed to be put in his place.

"Rape! Listen you idiot _kid_ , you honestly think a man with my years can't take a hint? I wouldn't be here if you hadn't provoked me! Now you might not be aware of the underlying reasons for your own actions but you better wake up to reality, kid, because even you should realize you've been asking for me all day. Let me guess, when you first saw my white hair, just like yours, you wanted to learn more about me so you decided to leave the weak guards that stood no chance against me to deal with me. You knew they wouldn't put a scratch on me—that arm of yours told you better. Only when you thought I'd harm your little girlfriend did you attack me, but even then I knew you were mostly trying to show me up. Think back and think well…did you really plan on killing me? After all, wasn't your plan to let me live in order to find out more about me? Maybe then you'd find something more about yourself, is that it?"

By this time Nero's struggles had ceased completely. His blue eyes were wide and shimmering with emotion and a slight crease marred the skin between his eyes.

"Even if you weren't aware of what your moves would provoke in me, you still teased me in battle so that I would come to you with answers—so that I would be incited to seek you out instead of killing you when we fought. You had a better chance of discovering something about me this way, am I right? On the second battle you were too distressed over Kyrie's kidnapping to bother with tactics and you fought me with less care than the first time. You didn't even seem surprised when I defeated you, and submitted readily. And don't tell me you weren't practically flirting with me after I gave you Yamato. Then you asked if you'd see me again? Sure it wasn't the sultry teasing I would expect from a woman, and you probably were in denial anyway, but I'm a grown man, little boy, I can tell when someone wants me. So let me make things clear to you: I don't like dealing with pansy ass virginal games, especially coming from a tough guy like you. So either be straight with me or I'm leaving and you'll never see me again."

At this Nero's eyes widened further, and Dante clearly saw that the kid wanted him to stay as much as he denied it.

Calming his breathing, Dante's eyes softened as his lowered his lips barely an inch from Nero's and whispered, "Did you or did you not invite me here, Nero?"

Nero's eyes had lost their fight and their righteous anger. He looked afraid and uncertain, like a child who'd been caught stealing candy. Clearly the kid had been deeply in denial about his attraction to the older man, and clearly he was afraid of it, but what frightened him more, Dante knew, was to lose him forever. "I…" Nero trailed off and turned his face away, too ashamed to look at the older man in the face.

"Yeah?" Dante pushed him on.

"I…I don't want you to go…" the kid whispered with a defeated sigh. "But…"

"But what?"

After a few seconds of contemplating his words, Nero turned his face back to look up at Dante. "But I don't want to…to have sex with you. I just want to know more about you…" he confessed with a glowing blush on his full cheeks.

Dante sighed. Well that sounded more reasonable. But like hell if he was going to let the kid off the hook that easily. "Alright, sounds like a plan. Give me a kiss and I'll tell you all about me. Information doesn't come free, kid. You better learn that in this business quick."

"A…kiss?" Nero looked a little worried. Seriously, hadn't the kid ever kissed someone? Dante scoffed to himself thinking the kid was probably saving himself for his precious songstress.

Well, too bad.

He loved the look in Nero's gorgeously deep-set eyes, dilated to a deep blue in the dark and shimmering like the stars in the night sky. There was a little trepidation in them, but Dante could not miss the anticipation mixed in there. Nero wanted to kiss him, but the poor brat probably felt ashamed that he wanted to do it with another man, and guilty that he was in some way backstabbing Kyrie.

Dante felt a little sinful at his own actions as well; but Nero was like the powerful force of gravity, pulling the devil hunter back to him. He couldn't help it. And damn sin anyway. He'd been to hell…it wasn't so bad. But Dante didn't plan to leave that room without taking what he came for. Nero better learn that quickly as well.


	4. Sexy Fight IV

Nero wasn't religious at all. His only reason for being in the Holy Knights of the Order of the Sword was because Credo and Kyrie had taken in the odd and "cursed" orphan teenager that nobody wanted. Fighting demons gave him a purpose and Kyrie was the only one he cared to see at the stupid ceremonies. It was the only place he felt he belonged.

So when Dante had appeared to kill Sanctus, Nero gave three fucks about the old, anal-retentive coot. Credo went all bitch mode, which was to be expected, but Nero hadn't wanted Dante dead. The instant the young knight's eyes fell on the devil hunter it was like discovering a lost kin. The man's white hair glowed brightly like his own...and _only_ like his own. No matter how hard Nero tried to slice him up, the nimble bastard was always two steps ahead of him. The young knight admitted (to himself) that the "maneuver" the perverted old man seemed to like had been his way of getting a close up on the man he wanted to know more about.

Dante had nailed it on the spot. Nero thought if he learned all he could about Dante he would uncover something about his own abnormality. Nero had hated those things about himself so it had further intrigued him when Dante seemed to have a blast with his own anomalies. Like the devil hunter was the punch line to a great prank over all other men.

When Dante, after being pinned to Sparda's towering statue through the chest, detached himself with ghastly facility and removed the impaled blade from what should have been his splintered torso as if he were taking a knife out of a cake, Nero knew what he had suspected the moment his arm glowed at the man's dramatic entry to his life: he wasn't human. And when that inhuman man told Nero they were the same, like the demonic guards he had killed, it had scared the shit out of him. In his desperation to know more he had asked directly what the man meant but the bastard didn't pay him any mind, which had pissed Nero off even more.

Now Dante was there, ready to talk. Nero was both excited and afraid. He thought a kiss was a stupid thing to ask in exchange for information, but no matter. He'd get it done and that was that; but the old man had another thing coming if he thought he was getting laid.

Sox he welcomed Dante's lips with his own when the man dove to take them, and was surprised by the soft feel of them. Kind of like Kyrie's...except the thick tongue that wasted no time in invading his mouth was nothing like Kyrie's. Hers hadn't dared venture so deep into Nero, and Nero had shared her sentiments—it would have felt like he was defiling her. But Dante's made him enjoy that dirty, perverted feeling as it moved against the hot, wet walls like a salacious snake tickling deep inside his mouth. Saliva trickled down the sides of his lips and the "good dirty" feeling was intensified. Electric tingles went haywire in his mouth and stomach, and Nero was left stupefied by the unexpected sensual pleasure. He almost wanted the older man to make him feel dirtier, but he withheld such sinful urges.

A moan of disappointment and lust almost escaped his lips as Dante retreated, but Nero suppressed it just in time, letting out only a soft sigh.

"Enjoyed that did you?"

Nero opened his eyes, failing to recall when he had closed them, and saw the smug look on the bastard's grinning face. Nero had to admit, Dante was handsome in a rugged way. His fine bone structure would have made him a "pretty boy" had he not this rough, hardcore appearance and intense look in his eyes like had gone through some really bad shit in life. .

Placing his Devil Bringer against the broad, rock-hard chest above him, he carefully pushed Dante off and sat up. He looked at the man sternly. "So are you going to answer me?"

Resting back on his hunches and lifting a knee up to prop his arm, Dante smirked at him. "You gotta ask the question first. What do you want to know?"

Nero didn't hesitate, asking the first thing that had toiled his poor mind the first moment he saw Dante. "Why is your hair white?"

The devil hunter laughed. "Should've guessed that one was coming. Father's genes of course. Or maybe the fact that he sired me when he was more than two thousand years old. Although if you ask me, the old man wasn't that old looking if he was still picking up hot chicks after two millennia."

Nero wasn't listening to the dumb crap coming out of the pervert; he was recalling what Sanctus had said before sucking him into the essence of that stupid Saviour. "I'm a descendant of Sparda?"

Dante was still talking gibberish when he was abruptly cut off by the gentle inquiry. "Seems that way," he answered. "But don't worry. You must be the descendant of some chick he screwed centuries ago when he was Lord of this city. That makes this nowhere near incestuous…"

 _That_ had pulled the last string on Nero's nerves. "Goddamn it, you stupid old man, that's not what I meant! Can't you take anything seriously!" he shouted, acutely aware he sounded like Credo. _Is this how he felt about me? No wonder he was such a sour puss…_

"Kid, let me tell you what I learned over the years. Life's too important to take seriously. Can't enjoy it if you create problems where there aren't any."

That actually made a lot of sense. Nero himself thought that way at times. Before Credo found him, he had coped with the harshness of reality by making jokes of it. Hadn't he thought the same of Credo's austereness?

"Whatever," he mumbled, not wanting to give the stupid pervert the satisfaction of admitting defeat. "Now I want to know why I have this arm."

"Beats me. But…" Dante trailed off as he leaned forward and took Nero's Devil Bringer in his large hand. "I want to know what it feels like."

Before he could ask what he meant by that, Dante shot his tongue out and licked one of the blue crevices between the thick, mahogany colored hide of his arm. The mass of the dark red skin was very strong—soft but more impenetrable than armor—but the blue, irradiated dermis beneath it, where the real power of his Devil Bringer came from, was shockingly sensitive. No one, not a single soul, had ever touched his arm until Kyrie earlier that day. Her hand in his had felt pleasantly ticklish and he had been quite embarrassed by the new sensation. But the feeling of Dante's soft but firm velvet-like tongue slicking the most vulnerable part of his demonic arm with his saliva and leaving the wet, glowing, very thin skin cool and tingling powerfully was enough to wring a very loud moan from a distraught Nero. And the tingles were like hot flames raging up his limb, rolling around like a fiery snake inside his chest and stomach before settling with a powerful blaze between his legs. _Ohh…FUCK!_

Nero was left motionless as he got uncomfortably hard in his tight denims and was astounded by the sound of his own voice. That he could emit such whines made his ears and cheeks feel like matches were striking at them with the shame. Trembles shook his body violently though he was very hot.

Dante pulled back and whistled before splitting his face with a grin, his perfect line of teeth gleaming in the moonlight like a smug bastard. "Damn, kid! If I'd known you'd be affected like this, I would've tried it earlier when we fought."

Nero was so out of it he had to strain a breathy reply. "Like…like hell I would have let you get close enough."

"Heh. Maybe. But it would have been sexy as hell."

"Is that all you think about? You're one depraved old man."

Dante's answer was another devious taste of his wrist which now glowed brightly. Even prepared for it, Nero could not contain another shaky moan. He felt it rumble through his chest and fill the silent darkness with a whispering sort of cry that he never thought he was capable of producing.

"S-stop it. You're not getting what you want old man. I told you no sex!"

"And I told you a virgin pussy like you doesn't know a damn thing about wanting," the pervert retaliated.

 _Oh is that right?_ Like hell he was going to let the arrogant bastard win. Nero _might_ do Dante at another time. A big, capitalized _Might_ …if he was drunk enough. Nero snatched his arm away with such force that he fell on his back. Unfortunately, Dante took the opportunity to lay over him once again.

"Although, I'll give you a hint. If you want to beat a devil, you gotta do it at his own game."

 _Is that right?_ Nero thought. Being both afraid of destroying Credo's house and waking Kyrie, he wanted to beat the crap out of the conceited asshole, but not here. So, wasting no time with whimsical romantic traps, Nero smashed his lips against Dante's, taking the older man by surprise. Though, by the sound of it, it was a pleasant surprise.

_Well, not for long._

Nero battled with Dante's tongue for dominance. The kiss was rough and bruising, not like the sensual, slow and burning one they had shared moments before. Even so, the devil hunter must have a kink for being painfully manhandled because he groaned softly in delight. Taking this as his signal, Nero punched his jaw as hard as he could with his Devil Bringer, sending the man flying back. Hearing the loud thud of a body crashing against the wood floors, Nero didn't bother looking back as he shot off the floor and out his door. He left he house completely but knew Dante would be on his tail soon enough so he headed for the emptiest place he could think of to confront him.

Because of the destruction laid by the demons, the streets down Forrum Hills Avenue and Port Caorula were empty. At the corner was the entrance to the Opera House. It was in ruins so it was off limits to the city's denizens.

That place also had ample space to implement his kick boxing skills. Grappling with Dante proved to be a bad idea; for one the man was more experienced and could kick his ass, and two, Nero didn't want to get too close to Dante. He hadn't had time to pick up his weapons so Nero would have to settle for striking moves. His legs and his Devil Bringer were his strongest assets.

Nero would rather die than become just another number in that playing, womanizing, gay as fuck dirty old man's line of conquests. Indeed, Dante could arouse him more than anyone he'd ever met-Kyrie forgive him-but he was not going to add to that arrogant jerk's list of bitches who gave in. Even if Nero ever slept with another man, he'd rather blow off his own crane than submit to the more degrading role. If Dante couldn't get that through his head, Nero would just have to smash it into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrum Hills and Port Caorula. Yep I'm DMC geek enough to look up at the street signs in the game. Those two are pretty much it and they repeat themselves. Designers obviously didn't give three fucks about details like that.


	5. Sexy Fight V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters came SO easily to me. But I suffered great problems with this last one. I couldn't find a way to make it work. I wanted this to be the best chapter yet…or at least match the others. But I had deleted several drafts before finally accepting this one. It was a mission (sigh). Hope it doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> The tone here is a little more serious, still light-hearted though. And perhaps a dab of profundity…

Well that fucking hurt. Grunting, Dante lifted himself up on his elbows and sighed at the kid's bi-polar bullshit. With a decisive growl, Dante shot off the floor, picked his weapons up, and bounded after Nero.

The runt was _so_ getting it.

It wasn't difficult at all, using the trail of scent the boy left behind, Dante was led down the streets of Fortuna towards the corner street that walled the Opera House. There was no light but that of the moon, coming and going as dark clouds sailed over it. The dome-like, gothic structure loomed ominously over him, silvery tendrils of moon-lit clouds above gave it the illusion of moving.

The kid was lurking here, Dante could smell that musky, utterly intoxicating scent subtly lining the night air. Nero smelled like cool sea water and something spicy. Dante wasn't usually into males' scents but Nero's made him yearn to bask in it. And soon he would. Dante was stubbornly decided not to return home until he got what he came for-no turning back now. Pride and all that.

Dante wondered if it had to do with being part demonic. He had certainly felt a sort of magnetism towards his brother, Vergil, though being his twin he hadn't inclined towards anything sexual…at least not in adulthood, because when they were children Dante and Vergil certainly "experimented" frequently—their favorite past time.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty. Come out! I've got some milk for you; warm and fresh!" Dante smirked at his own joke. Lady called them lame but he knew Nero would take it to heart. The kid was proud in an idiotic way.

Hearing a growl behind him, Dante slew around and caught the leg aimed for his head. Nero balanced himself on one leg, then shot off the ground to send another spinning kick at Dante's neck. The devil hunter ducked and let go of the boy, who rolled on the ground and stood back up several feet away from him.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

Dante placed his hands on his hips. Nero had left his weapons back in his bedroom so the only way to settle the score was man to man. _Like the sound of that,_ he thought with a little smirk. "Surrender isn't in my vocabulary, kid." He threw his twin guns and Rebellion on the floor, next to a crumbled fountain.

"And neither in mine," Nero growled and made a dash for him.

Dante had fully expected another headlong attack but the runt had learned. He feinted, twisted out of Dante's intercepting grab, and slugged him on the side under his arm with his demonic fist. Grunting and gasping, the devil hunter slew around and backpedaled.

He coughed a little before giving Nero an impressed smirk. "Not bad," he said before he shot forward, using all his strength to tackle Nero.

They wrestled on the ground strewn with rubble until Nero rolled behind Dante and sat on his back, knees jammed into the man's shoulders.

Dante laughed. "Aw, c'mon kid," he shot over his shoulder.

"What? Think I'm gonna let you go so you can use me like some chick in a strip club you no doubt frequent? I fight demons; I do not dance around a pole wearing vinyl. Fuck off!"

"It's not even like that, kid. Yeah I frequent strip clubs—"

"Oh that's charming. You chase and tackle the ladies until they give in too?"

"Of course not! That's what I mean—you're different."

Dante couldn't see Nero's face but he knew the kid was sneering at that comment. It hadn't come out right. _Real smooth, Dante…_ he berated himself.

"Oh! I see. I get it. Can't get as rough as you want with women so you pick the guy you fought with today to vent your pent up sexual aggression or some sick shit like that, right? You know what, screw you, Dante!"

The devil hunter banged his forehead against the cracked pavement. "Look, that didn't come out right. I meant to say you're not just another conquest. Hell no, Nero. You're on another level. You think I'd go through all this shit for any pole chick?"

"…I _cannot_ believe I'm being compared to the strippers you screwed."

"You started it, kid." Sick of the stupid teenage insecurities the younger man was spouting, Dante heaved his upper body with monstrous strength and threw himself backwards, slamming the kid between him and the ground. After a coughing fit, Nero brought his Devil Bringer around Dante 's neck in a choke hold.

Gasping, Dante continued to explain, "You're the one...thinking yourself another conquest; I never thought you were one…sort of."

"Really…" Nero said sarcastically between gasps.

"You are such a _kid_."

That worked wonders—Dante was getting the hand of this manipulation thing; no wonder Vergil used to get his kicks off being a verbal bully. Nero's grip slackened as he cried in umbrage, "What did you call me, you old son of a—!"

Dante pushed off his feet and back rolled over Nero, who released him and shot to his feet.

Both fighters stood back up and circled each other; Nero had a deep scowl on his boyish face while Dante smirked at him, thinking it cute how angry the younger man looked.

"Stop playing hard to get, _Nero_ ," he drawled, rolling the name off his tongue sensually. "You seemed to be enjoying my attention back in your room."

Nero gritted his teeth angrily and responded rigidly, "So. What. It doesn't mean I want to go all the way with you; not tonight, not anytime soon. If you can't take no for an answer, guess I'll just have to beat it into you." With that Nero charged.

Dante ran towards him and ducked from a high kick. Nero swung his other leg around, but Dante caught it. In an attempt to repeat his earlier move, the kid tried propelling into the air to land a hit on Dante's head, but the devil hunter was prepared for it this time and before Nero could act, he grabbed the younger man's thigh and brought it around his waist along with the other leg. Dante held Nero under the knees as the young man sat on his crotch much like that morning.

It was a dangerous move, giving Nero an advantage. So, as soon as he secured Nero around himself, he ran against the craggy entryway wall and slammed the kid as hard as he could, making him cry out in pain. Dante grunted too, feeling the strong, lean body crushed against his own torso, almost melting into it.

He looked at Nero's scrunched up face as he hissed, clutching at Dante's shoulders instinctively. Even though it had been a painful attack, Dante couldn't help thinking Nero looked sexy as hell beneath the moon light, against a broken wall with his thighs tight around Dante's midriff, a frown creased between his closed eyes, long eyelashes brushing his smooth cheeks, and his rosy parted lips revealing softly gritted teeth from where throaty gasps were emitted.

Dante was instantly hard. _How does this kid fucking do that?_

Seriously, he felt like a teenager again, getting turned on by the slightest provocation that might _imply_ to something sexual. But when was Nero not sexual? When he fought, when he mocked someone, even when he was in pain or distress. The kid looked fuckable no matter what he was doing.

Dante pressed closer and with a freed hand pinned Nero's demonic arm against the wall. He looked at the kid closely. "Does it really matter to you that much?"

Nero blinked his eyes open, apparently unsure of how to answer that. Dante felt the boy's thighs shift against his sides and he pressed even closer against Nero's body to keep him from budging.

"Yeah, okay. My first time is a big deal," Nero murmured bashfully, and in the bright light of the full moon Dante's demonic sight could see as clear as day the bright rosy splotches spread across Nero's cheeks. "It's probably nothing to a guy like you, right? You think I'm stupid…"

Adjusting their positions by lifting Nero up a little higher and wrapping an arm around his waist, Dante replied softly, "No. It's a big deal. Most guys won't admit it but…I'm not pussy enough to hide it. I know the first time is important." He leaned in close to Nero's ear and whispered, "That's why I want to be your first."

He could feel Nero's heart beat quicken against his own chest.

"Let me take you here, right here, nothing around us but moonlight and dust. This place is a fitting scene for us, don't you think?"

Dante drew his head back to see Nero's reaction. The mask was gone and Dante saw a young man, wide eyes, insecure but fascinated with something new right in front of him.

"I…" Nero stammered.

Dante new the kid wouldn't be able to say anything coherent, too young and stupid to know how to put his feelings into words, but he knew what Nero wanted to say. Dante kissed him again; neither slow, like their first kiss, nor violent like their second. It was deep, sloppy and passionate and it made Dante excited and giddy. He pressed even further against the exquisite body trapped against him and the wall.

He grinded his hips against Nero's and heard a delicious moan vibrate through his mouth. He released the kid's mouth so they could both catch their breath, gasping into each other's heated faces, then he cleaved his lips, tongue and teeth to Nero's snow-white neck. It was young; smooth and svelte, and Dante was intoxicated by it, licking and biting to his heart's content as if he were a wolf at his meal.

"You are so fucking hot," he growled into the silky flesh, sucking at the pulsing jugular, which caused Nero to cry out in pleasure. "Your voice is sexy as hell. Let me hear more." Dante kissed the boy's mouth again before looking into his eyes meaningfully. "Don't you dare fucking hold back, Nero. I want to hear everything I do to you."

"Wha…? Pervert old man."

Nero never looked better. His lips were cherry red and swollen, parted as he panted heavily, dark blotches of crimson specked his white skin, and his eyes glistened bright and dark with lust. Dante wanted more than anything that moment to rip the kid's clothes off and fuck him raw, but he expertly controlled his urges. Nero wasn't a girl, but that was _precisely_ the reason why Dante had to be twice as careful with his first time. Males could be hurt more deeply, and not just physically. Men were actually more emotional than women when put in the more vulnerable position—too much pride and insecurity.

Nero wanted his first time to be special, and Dante would grant his wish.

"Hey, I got an idea. It'll make you more comfortable," he muttered gently, stepping back and placing Nero on his feet. The kid slumped back against the wall, legs probably made into gelatin.

"What is it?" Nero asked softly, almost in a moan. Dante would never get tired of enjoying that sound.

Pressing both hands against the wall beside Nero's head he grinned devilishly. "You top first. I'll show you not to act like such a pansy about it. So no complaining after I'm finished with you."

Throwing back his head he laughed heartily at the look on Nero's face. The kid gaped at him, face almost resembling a vivid red plum. "Aw, don't look like that. What, you think I'm too much of a man to take a dick? Well start erasing all that conditioned bullshit from your head. What does it matter how you receive pleasure from someone who cares about you? I told you this isn't about conquest, didn't I?"

There was a contemplative frown on Nero's surprised countenance, before the kid said, "I…so it doesn't make you less of a man…that's what you're saying?"

Dante nodded and answered sagaciously, "It's okay to let go. Even when you're with a woman. No it doesn't make you more or less of a man, it's not about gender or dominance or weakness. Showing your vulnerable side to your lover isn't being weak. It's a show of trust. You trust me, Nero?"

Blue eyes roamed invisible trails of thought before they looked up into his, a small smile finally gracing Nero's face, lighting up his boyish beauty and making him look very young and charming.

 _He should smile like that more often,_ Dante thought.

"Okay," Nero said, then smirked mischievously, his tough-guy glare back but without the antagonistic edge. "I'm going first, old man. You better not back down when push comes to shove."

Grinning, Dante twisted around playfully and slapped his own behind. "Oh there will be pushing and shoving alright." With that, he pulled Nero close to him for another kiss while his hands began to undo the buttons of his trousers.

He could feel Nero's nervous energy simmering beneath his trembling body, and it made him feel torn between excitement and wanting to calm the boy down. To be honest, being the "topper" was more worrisome for a guy, especially doing it with another man. Women were experts in faking orgasms and falsely stroking egos, but males let you know to your face if you're incompetent.

And anyone who looked at Dante would say the same, that he was not the kind of guy to bullshit you.

"Relax," he told Nero gently. "Believe me…I've been impaled many times before by worse than a dick—nothing you do now can possibly be worse."

"Gee, that _does_ boost up my confidence," Nero answered wryly.

"What I mean, _kid_ , is that you don't need to worry about what I think. This is good; gain experience, practice your technique, all without worrying your performance might be terrible."

"Seriously. You are not helping me want to do this…I'm getting turned off."

"…I'll shut up."

"Yeah."

Dante chuckled and kissed Nero on his lips again while removing the coat off the kid's shoulders. He unzipped the red, sleeveless hoodie slowly, running his knuckles against the soft skin as he did.

Nero finally mustered up the guts to unbuckle Dante's belt with shaky hands. Since this was Dante's first time dealing with a virgin male, he had initially thought being more honest would help, but if Nero's words were any indication, it wasn't that different from an untouched female; either way, youths would always be too nervous to listen to an honest opinion in their first sexual experience so Dante would have to call upon all his suave moves he had used on women before—with the slight contingency that he'd have to keep Nero's male pride in mind.

Actually…it wasn't that different from the pride of some really insecure women. No, sex with a fresh boy wasn't so different. Dante had screwed a few guys before—all had known they were either gay or bi. He hadn't needed to be careful with them.

Dante helped Nero undo his own red coat and threw it along with Nero's on the floor. Both garments were already dirty and sweaty from the day's battles. Then he grabbed Nero's shoulders and pushed him down until he lay on the pale, broken ground.

Nero, white hair spread underneath, glowing in the moonlight like a halo, looked at him with confusion and deeply notable trepidation. "Wait," he said, voice unsure, "I thought you said—"

Dante silenced him with a swift, chaste kiss. "Relax. I'm only going to help you get more comfortable."

Nero's scowl only deepened at that. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Dante answered mysteriously before traveling down his shirtless body. His pale skin was illumined under the moon's light and his trousers already low on his hips, enticing Dante's desire further. He took his time licking and touching Nero, lingering in places the boy reacted strongly to. Slowly, Nero let go of any uncertainties and fears, and eventually was shamelessly writhing and moaning under Dante's ministrations with relinquished want.

Once Nero was comfortable expressing his sexual needs, Dante began pulling his pants and boots off. Nero tensed again, but the kid already had a taste of the pleasure Dante could grant and was now easier to butter up.

Dante moved back up the boy, kissing his lips, then his neck before moving up to his cheeks, temples, and ears. Nero groaned loudly as Dante stuck his tongue in a lobe. _Ah, another weak spot._ Dante smirked while playing with Nero's ear even as he took the kid's demonic arm and brought it up to his face. He then released the ear and began doing what he had done earlier to Nero's arm. He licked the crevices, wiggling his tongue and causing Nero to cry out and buck his hips wildly.

Dante could feel the raw, demonic power surging beneath the fascinatingly soft, blue radiant skin—much like a cat's belly. The red hard hide covering it was clearly only to protect the massive yet vulnerable power manifested in the kid's arm. Nero probably never had that part of his flesh touched before.

Meantime he trailed his other hand up Nero's thigh and took hold of his member firmly.

"O-oh…Dante…"

"Liking this already, are you?" Dante slithered down further until he faced the kid's crotch. Though he had actually done something like this only once before it wasn't exactly his tank of beer. But he'd do it for Nero. In an attempt to make the kid melt enough to lose all inhibitions, he started to pleasure Nero's member with his mouth.

…not bad. Salty, strong, very much bearable. Being a man, Dante new exactly what he liked done to himself and so mimicked everything he'd ever seen the girls at Love Planet do to him.

The one time before was an experiment, and one he vowed never to try again, but damn it if Nero made him rethink all that. Dante placed the kid's beautiful, white legs over his shoulders and dug in like a hungry dog on a slab of…meat. Nero arched his back, eagerly, and no doubt unwittingly, spreading his thighs as he threw his pretty white head back and released exquisitely sensuous moans and throaty pleads for more.

Yup. Dante didn't mind doing this more often for the kid. Nero was thick, had a good length, and pale. And, though Dante planned to never tell this to the young man unless he wanted to be castrated, Nero had oddly enough the most girlish balls he'd ever seen; pale, pinkish and with little hair. Dante laughed, rumbling pleasurable vibrations over Nero's velvety flesh.

"Aah—ngh! Do that again!"

Dante did so, rumbling thickly. Nero's hips were thrusting too violently and Dante had to force them harshly against the floor—probably giving the kid bruises. Hands roamed and pulled at his hair demandingly. Dante moaned, loving the harsh yanks. His scalp was an erogenous place for Dante; he loved it when his lovers played with his hair and pulled with animalistic aggression.

Suddenly he stopped. It was time. Dante sat up and removed his own trousers before unbuckling his black leather shirt, though he decided to leave it over his shoulders. He crawled up and straddled Nero. He'd done this a few times before and new it was a bit problematic without the right preparatory equipment. Luckily…Dante _always_ had lubricated condoms on his person. Never knew when it might happen; at a diner eating a pizza, after a mission…or during one. Had to be prepared for the most likely.

"Alright kid, now that I got your attention…or rather _at_ attention, you need to do this."

Nero looked up at him, eyes glazed with desire. His white chest and shoulders were speckled with bright red flush. From the pocket of his coat beside them he took a packet of condoms and ripped one from the set. "It hurts more for a guy than a girl, so you need to prepare me carefully. Only kind of lube we have is our own spit and juices—use whatever's in stock, then put this on yourself. You ever did it before?"

Nero's eyes flashed with clarity and Dante sensed some nervousness back in him. Shaking his head, Nero sighed looking at the condom in the older man's hand. "What do I do? I mean I have a good idea but…I don't want to mess up."

Dante smirked down at him. "Kid you impaled me with my own broad sword against my father's statue the other day, can't do worse than that."

Nero laughed, some of the tension lifting much to Dante's satisfaction. He took Nero's human hand and guided it towards his member. "I made you nice and wet, just slick you fingers with your precum and stretch me out."

While Nero did as he was told, Dante spit in his own hand and stuck his moist finger into his own tight entry. It felt kind of nice, though he knew it was ten times better with someone else's hand. When Dante stuck a second digit, Nero muttered shyly, "Okay…"

He had to snicker at that. Cute. As. Hell. Leaning down to nuzzle the kid's cheek, Dante murmured slyly, "Now you stick it in, princess."

Nero's frightened eyes suddenly blazed with defiance-just what Dante wanted. So easy. Curling his lips in vexation (and still managing to look hot) Nero slipped a finger inside Dante's tight heat and, much to the devil hunter's slight surprise and delight, moaned.

"You liking it more than I am, kid," he said, laughing.

"Shut up, you skanky old man."

Dante suppressed a groan from the pleasant pressure as Nero wiggled his long digit inside him and, with a frown, replied to that flagrant affront to his stylishly badass person. "I am not old…maybe skanky."

Nero glared up at him, lips pursed, though he looked more amused than irritated. "If you're not an old man, than I'm not a kid."

"Uh…yes you are. Now _s_ hut the hell up and stick another one in."

"How long do I have to do this?"

Dante smirked. "Patience is a virtue."

"Never worked for me."

"Neither with me, really. Alright since the princess is so eager, let's try something else." Dante removed all hands from himself and guided Nero's towards his own crotch, then put the tip of the wrapped condom between his teeth and ripped it open. "Put this on. You need to know how."

Nero took the rubber in his unsteady hand. Dante helped him put it on himself, rolling it down nearly to the base. Then, he lifted himself up on his knees and held Nero steady as he slowly sat on him. Dante moaned loudly, the pressure was both intensely pleasurable and delightfully painful. Nero cried out, bucking his hips with youthful impatience and selfishness.

"Hold your damn horses, kid," he grunted, panting harshly as he gently slid down Nero's wet flesh. "I may be half demon but you don't want to forget yourself when you're with your girl, do you? Practice some fucking restraint, idiot."

"S-sorry—Ungh. So tight. Please!"

Dante gasped, and with a final thrust downward, impaled himself fully on that sublime shaft, swelling inside him. Dante knew how to shift and where to aim Nero's organ; he rolled his hips in circular motion, and with a grin noticed how Nero's eyes rolled up, mouth agape.

"Like that?"

"Oh fuck, Dante, isso good!"

"No surprise there," he said, voice a little strained. He would have loved to start jumping happily on the kid's lap but, being the sexual arts sensei for the evening, he had to let the kid find his own way. Leaning back on his hands he instructed, "Sit up."

Dante had never tried this position with another guy before…or from the receiving end, but it was one of his favorite so the kid might like it.

Nero sat up, grabbing Dante's hips to steady himself, and leaned over more comfortably for better access. It was all intuition; some things didn't need to be said.

"Now do what feels right." He watched the skittish youth gulp anxiously and winked in encouragement.

Nero began thrusting, gradually picking up tempo, and soon the kid had his eyes closed, ramming in, breathing raggedly and moaning incoherent sentences as he let himself go.

This wasn't Dante's favorite thing to do with a guy to be sure—usually he topped. The excitement of using all that sexual power to pleasure his beautiful lovers was half of where he got his kicks; the other half was watching them come undone. His first time had also been with a guy, a school friend back when he lived with his mother, and both had girlfriends but decided to experiment on each other before embarrassing themselves with their female sweethearts. So Dante knew exactly what he enjoyed with a male partner. And he also knew first timers needed to try everything before they decided what position they preferred and what kind of things stimulated them more than others.

It was still a pleasurable experience and Dante allowed himself to enjoy it, even if the kid wasn't exactly trying to aim anywhere. Chuckling, he tried rousing the kid from his momentary high. "Hey, Nero. We boys have sweet spots too; be great if you tried hitting it."

Nero slowed down, sweat glistening on his forehead and full cheeks painted dark red. "S-sorry…got carried away."

"Yeah, happens to all of us. But let me warn you, most women aren't so honest. They'll fake orgasms and shit. You're never going to know whether you're good or not screwing them, so take this opportunity to practice some restraint will ya. You're lucky I'm half impervious to pain and half liking it. It would be wise to ask the girl if she likes it, instead of losing yourself in your own little world."

"…Okay. But I don't want to talk about girls right now, Dante."

"Fair enough. Then _I'd_ like some attention, please."

Nero grinned foxily. "You're asking for my cock, babe?"

Dante slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be a wise-ass. By the end of the night you'll be begging me to fuck you into the ground."

Nero shifted positions, straightening his back to get better access. Again, all instinct now that the kid shed off most of his timidity. After several more thrusts Dante felt an amazing electric burst from inside, pooling up in the pit of his stomach. He had forgotten how good that felt.

Hissing with delight, he gasped, "That's it right there." He leaned back on the palm of his hands, propping up on his knees and let Nero direct their rhythm and pace. It wasn't too bad for the little boy's first time. Clumsy as hell and Dante had to direct him a few more times towards his prostrate, but it was hot nevertheless, and soon Dante growled his orgasm, spurting onto his own abdomen.

Now they had some more lube.

Nero was once again lost in his personal ocean of bliss and oblivion. Dante sat back and watched the kid, slowly but surly growing hard again, even so soon after his climax. Nero was such a sweet, fuckable hottie. His ivory skin glowed in the moonlight, chest now completely flushed crimson, his cheeks were two globes of luminescent rose; his mouth was slack in a gentle O shape, red lips a pair of wet, shimmering swollen flesh from which emitted titillating gasps and slow, sensual moans in that strong, youthful tenor that always made Dante hot. His white hair was plastered over his sweaty brow, a small crease of concentration and pleasure marring its otherwise perfect skin, and a small strand curled against his cheek while another clung to the side of his neck. His head was thrown back in abandon.

Dante had seen the kid do and say some pretty arousing things during the day, but _that_ had got to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

It wasn't long before Nero cried his release, stopping tensely inside Dante with but a few random spasms. His knees, Dante felt, trembled and as expected the kid collapsed over Dante, head resting on his shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.

"Well that was fun," Dante chimed.

Lifting his head Nero looked at him with the worst fearful scowl he had seen on the kid's countenance yet. "Was I really bad?"

Dante winked and with a confident smile answered, "Hell no. You were pretty good for a first timer. And that face doesn't suit you. Where's the cocky hellion that had his teeth bared at me all day?"

Nero glared at him ( _Ah. He's back_ ). "…I just drilled a guy with terrible stubble, a rock hard ass and probably weighs more than me…what do you think?"

Dante couldn't help but guffaw at the snarky brat's choice of words. He had no idea how Nero could pull off a combination of hard-ass, cute and innocent, and devilish sexiness all at once. But he did. And it continued to incite Dante's interest.

He flipped them over, feeling the tightness grow between his legs. Nero had been pretty good for his first time, but he had a lot to learn. And Dante still wanted some mind-blowing fucking.

"My turn, sweetie."

"Oh, it's _sweetie_ now? You serious?"

"What? You had your dick rammed up my ass and I can't use endearments?"

"Hell no."

"Cold, kid. Guess I haven't warmed you up to me completely yet." Dante dove down and went straight for Nero's nipples, no questions asked.

"W-wait! Already? I just finished!"

"No worries, kiddo, we got all night."

"We don't! Kyrie…"

"We _do._ She's asleep. And I thought we agreed not to mention girls while we screw each other."

"Hah!" Nero hissed and arched off the ground as Dante sucked the pert little nub until it was raw red.

Even Nero's nipples were a charming sight, the pink ring around them hairless and small. Nero had a great body, lean and graceful, toned just right from years of fighting; not overly ripped from gym. Kid was like Dante, his only work out was training with his sword and fighting demons. So his young, still a little pubescent body was naturally hard and soft in all the right areas, with the slightest traces of baby fat left as the last of his teenage years were pealed off to reveal a fully grown man. But even so, the svelte neck, the elegant shape of his long legs, his perfectly marked lips and long lashes gave him a softer, rather girlish, appeal that was probably what made Dante so easily aroused by just his looks.

Dante worked the other nipple with his fingers, and traced a trail of saliva down the slimly swollen chest, smooth as fucking silk. Had to be the demonic DNA that made his blood so clean and pure, and his skin so luminous.

He planted sweet kisses down the center of the warm torso, between his ribs all the way to his belly button. The flesh there was softer and hot beneath his lips. Again, this attested to the fact that Nero only got his athleticism in marital arts and actual combat, because places like the bottom of his abdomen only grew hard with trained, focused work outs that neither one of them bothered with. They didn't need any of that shit.

And it was just as well because Dante liked this naturally and genuinely strong body better than a gym-perfected one. He bit the soft skin covering petty traces of fat, then stuck his tongue into the navel and heard a soft, low cry from above. _And here's another one,_ Dante remarked to himself with an inner grin. The crevices of his demonic arm, his ears, his jugular and navel.

Dante wanted to know more about Nero's body before the night was over. He decided to take his time and have a grand-tour. The next place Nero had a fairly strong reaction to was his waist, just the right amount of pressure against his lower sides made his breath get caught in his throat. Dante continued downward, not bothering to touch the stiffening member. He straightened up a bit and pulled Nero's leg up to his face.

When Dante licked the back of the kid's knee, the whole body beneath him suddenly jerked severely and Nero let out an odd sound between a gasp, a moan and a giggle.

Not only erogenous but ticklish here. Probably because he kick-boxed and used his legs quite a lot in battle. Interesting…and adorable. Dante played with that spot for a bit, causing Nero to burst into a tittering fit while trying to shake Dante's grip off his leg.

"Stop that!"

"Interesting spot here, kid."

"Yeah well…cut it out. It feels weird."

Grinning, Dante bit the skin lightly rousing a sharp yelp from the younger man.

"Asshole!"

"I'm getting there, wait a minute."

"Not funny—hah!"

Dante licked up the long limb, towards its inner thigh, close to Nero's crotch, while he squeezed his sensitive knee. Gripping both ankles, he lifted Nero's legs up high and spread them as far as he could. The kid responded with an embarrassed shout which Dante ignored. He had told him he didn't want to hear any complaints—fair's fair.

Sitting back, Dante examined the juncture between Nero's legs. His pale manhood was once again thick and glistening gloriously, curved upwards, balls a pretty pink (hah, wait tell he told the kid) and the snow-white curls right at the base of his erection all made it one of the finest looking crotch areas Dante had ever seen, and that was leaving aside the pink, puckered hole right below, stretched and promising.

Nero began squirming uncomfortably and mumbled, "Damn dirty old man, cut it out." An arm rested on the ground near his head while the other had his hand across his mouth as he bit a finger in both excitement and embarrassment at Dante's silent study of his most private areas.

Dante felt his own dick suddenly grow tight, as if the blood in it would burst any moment. Fuck the kid made him go crazy.

He crouched down and without warning licked Nero's entrance.

"Oooh, fuck!"

This, Dante had done before aplenty. Boys and girls. Everyone loved a good tongue bath.

_Here comes lesson number two, kid._

Dante dove as if digging into a strawberry sundae…maybe not as sweet but the kid's natural taste made his dick swell like a long hot hair balloon, which strawberries failed to do. Though Dante was sure sticking strawberries in there and plucking them out with his tongue would be a fantastic treat on his personal dessert menu—gotta try it sometime.

He knew what he would hear when he stuck his tongue inside and wiggled it around, but Nero's wanton scream still made his blood boil and head spin. _I'm not gonna last much longer._ He was amazed at how young and virile he felt, like he was eighteen again. _This is what the kid does to me._

 _Thank you for the job, Lady. Finally one that pays off, you stingy bitch,_ he thought rather fondly. Wait until he told her all the pretty, steamy details.

Tongue still inside, Dante lathered his fingers with his own cum still slicking his stomach as thoroughly as was possible and inserted a finger as deep as he could. He worked it for several seconds, the kid writhing and bucking wildly beneath his hands.

"Aaagh, Ooh fucking gods, fuck. Dante—nngh—please. More!"

_Looks like I found his special little button._

Dante would have liked nothing more than to comply but he knew it would end in disaster no matter how much it seemed like a good idea at the moment. Lubing the kid with saliva and Dante's very semen—oh the foreshadowing!—he stretched the kid as carefully as he could. It was his first time and Dante wanted it to be an unforgettable experience.

Not like _his_ first time…kids did stupid things.

When he felt Nero open up and relax, he slid another finger, thrust them in and out, and with his other hand he tried keeping Nero's hips pinned securely. The kid was going wild. Probably would enjoy bottoming more than Dante…then again it _was_ Dante doing the penetrating, who in their right mind wouldn't want to bottom for him?

After a few seconds of sliding both fingers in and out he made scissoring motions, then put a third digit in, and continued to prepare Nero for another good minute. Meantime he moved back up to plant his lips on Nero's open mouth, sticking his tongue in and giving the hellish brat a mind-numbing face-sucking the kid would probably never get…considering his indubitably prudish girlfriend sure as hell wasn't going to kiss him like this.

Finally Dante thought him ready and sat straight, lifted the boy's hips and nudged his thighs apart as wide as the kid allowed. His thighs quivered and Nero kept subconsciously drawing them a little closer.

"Keep your legs far apart, Nero," he commanded softly and gripped his own throbbing manhood steady in front of the kid's pulsing ring. "This is still gonna hurt a little. Bear with it."

"I'm not a fucking chick, Dante. Seriously, fuck me and shut up."

Glancing up Dante replied patronizingly, "We're gonna need to work on that mouth of yours, brat." Before Nero could retort with some smart-ass comment, Dante shoved his tip in, steady and slow, and once Nero tensed and hissed, he stopped, waiting. "Tell me when you're ready."

He didn't use a condom this time-he only did so before because of the bit of lube it had. Neither he or Nero could be infected by anything, and Nero was wet enough. It took a little while. More than with a virgin girl, mainly because Nero was tighter and less likely to admit to any discomfort. Dante had to thrust a few times in, then all the way out, then start the process again until finally, after a full minute, he was fully sheathed inside Nero's incredible heat.

Dante leaned down and pressed a slow, encouraging kiss on Nero's lips. The younger man had been hissing and grunting in pain all through Dante's entry. Remembering where the prostate was located, he aimed and prodded. Nero released a sharp gasp into Dante mouth, followed by a low, guttural groan as the movements of his hips became less strung and more suave.

"Like that," Dante whispered into the blood-red swollen lips, gasping along with Nero, breaths mingled and heating their already burning faces.

"Y-yeah…ohssogood…D-D-Dante, I want…hah-nngh!"

Dante rammed in a little harder, Nero gasped again, flung his had back and bent his body impossibly like a U. Leaning closer and pressing their heated torsos together, slick and slippery and fucking amazing, Dante nipped at Nero exposed neck, grumbling, "Yeah, babe, what do you want?"

Nero could only gasp a few more times before mustering the dregs of his scattered thoughts and language to say, "Faster…harder…please, fuck me good, fuck me!"

Amazing. To think he was making cocksure, bad boy Nero say those things and moan like that...it was the biggest ego-booster he'd gotten in a long time.

_I am a god._

More than happy to grant Nero's request, Dante shifted their hips, with one arm curled around Nero's waist, holding him up by the small of his back, and the other clutched his thigh, digging strong fingers into the trembling flesh, and straightening his back once again, he began to thrust with magnificent speed and power. Nero screamed his lungs out, eyes rolling up behind his sockets, face crimson and veins bulging as he was fucked exquisitely and perfectly against the rough ground. Having been in the same position, Dante knew the kid would have vivid red scrapes across his back, worse than Dante's; but both men healed rapidly.

Dante's sight blurred into dark spots around the edges, only seeing Nero's white radiant form right in front of him. He looked down at where their bodies merged into one and watched as he disappeared into Nero's soft, cushy heat and re-appeared again and again at a pace no normal man would have the stamina to achieve at that point.

Suddenly he heard Nero's shrill cry pierce the night, bending with remarkable acrobatics against Dante's hips, impaling himself further onto the devil hunter. He remained tense just like that, convulsing for a very long time as he released his pearly fluid across his chest. Dante wasn't counting time but it was a good several moments before Nero finally crumbled, breathing heavily as if under an asthma attack.

_Long ass freaking orgasm I gave him. I am indeed a fucking sex god._

He leaned in again, smashing their bodies together and kissed Nero. The boy's response was languid and slow, his tongue not bothering to fight for dominance, letting Dante take control of their fused mouths.

He felt it, that fire strung tight in the pit of his belly, growing tenser and fiercer, and hotter until electric sparks suddenly burst from his every pour. He groaned loudly into Nero's mouth, refusing to remain still even in the midst of a brain-shattering orgasm; he thrust, slower but stubbornly, riding out the crushing waves of flaring bliss. "Nero, Nero, Nero," he chanted against the kid's lips.

"Dante," he heard whispered back.

Soon he was spent, but he kept thrusting, sporadically and shallow, barely moved except for the random spasm of hips. Gently, as not to hurt the slightly smaller youth, he lay over Nero, still inside him, flaccid, exhausted and brilliantly sated.

 _I am going home a happy guy. Some of the best sex of my life. Damn, kid…I could fall for you._ Like he'd ever say that shit out loud.

They fell asleep as they were, too tired and content to move.

Dante woke just at the break of dawn, slight slivers of bluish gray tinting the horizon opposite the moon which had yet to disappear behind the gradually brightening sky.

Nero stirred beneath him and Dante finally pulled out, sitting next to him. "Hey sunshine, time to get up. We kind of lost track of time."

Nero moaned something incoherent, rubbing his eyes, before blinking them open, frowning, then shooting up brusquely onto a sitting position.

"OW!"

"Idiot. You just had the best dick in the world shoved deep up your ass, what made you think sitting up like that was a good idea?"

Nero winced and hissed as he shifted on his hunches. He would not be sitting comfortably too soon. Dante was feeling a little painful twinge too, but he had a few experiences in his youth, he knew how to handle it…and what movements to make. He was more concerned with the glowing pride and satiation from the amazing lay he had just had a few hours ago.

"Best dick in the world? Don't applaud yourself just yet, asshole."

"Sure you wanna be using those nicknames right now?"

"Shut up."

Dante reach over for their coats and flung Nero's into his face. "Get dressed. Don't want your girlfriend waking up and finding you missing."

That remark seemed to make Nero grow silent. He remained much that way while he got himself cleaned and dressed. "This is nasty," he mumbled. "Now my clothes are all sticky."

"Not as much as mine," Dante answered, strapping his guns into their holsters and his sword at his back.

Once fully clothed they sat side by side against the crumbled water fountain, watching the sky turn golden.

"I didn't get to do much for you…" Nero said softly, breaking the long silence.

Dante looked over at him and saw the kid's cheeks glowing, his body probably pained but enjoying its first amazing afterglow. Nero's head, however, might not be so comfortable; the kid looked to be thinking back at what they did and looked a little ashamed that he had not been more active.

Dante had rarely met a virgin that was. The kid would someday figure it out and not mind it so much. Ruffling his disheveled pale hair, Dante replied, "Do you want to? Do more for me?"

Nero turned his head away, thinking deeply on what to say, or perhaps what he really wanted.

Dante sighed. "Look, it's okay. We could do this again sometime, if you want to."

" _That's_ the problem," Nero said and looked back at him with a confused visage. "I do want to. And it's weird. I love Kyrie and you're a guy…but I really want to see you again…am I a bad person?"

He stared into the kid's eyes for a long moment. Having started all of this, Dante was responsible for any tormenting dilemma the kid suffered, so he had to select his words diligently. Sighing, he said, "You are the purest and most honorable runt I have ever met, even with all your cocky bullshit. The last person on Earth I'd ever call _'bad'_ is you."

Nero turned his head away and smiled wistfully.

Dante had not planned on revealing so much but something in him, probably the sight of Nero's gentled expression in the soft glow of first light, compelled his voice. "You know when I first saw you I saw a lot of my brother in you. I thought you'd be a lot more like him. But then…I don't know, the way you looked at my brother's sword…I knew you loved her with everything you got in you. I realized you're nothing like bro. He didn't know love. He wanted power for himself…you want it to protect what you love. And there's _nothing_ wrong with that."

"…you mean like your dad?"

Dante smiled. "The old man? Yeah, that's a shining example right there. Loved humans so much he rebelled against his own kind, sealed away his own power, and invented every tactic in philandering known to man."

"But he loved your mom?"

"Yeah, probably loved one of your ancestors too."

Nero laughed.

"I'll warn you now. You're young, incredibly young, but your demon blood will make you age very slowly, and live much longer than regular humans. Even as she ages, grows wrinkly and gray, you'll look almost the same as now." Dante gave him an intense stare. "You ready for that?"

"Not really. But I guess I'll have to deal with it. But you'll be there, right? As long as I am?"

"You want me to?"

"…I don't know. I love Kyrie. But I feel…I really want to see you again."

"Then you will."

"Isn't that wrong? I'm being selfish and unfair to Kyrie…"

"Maybe. But if you're not selfish then you'd be unfair to yourself and that's just as bad. Selfishness isn't exactly a bad thing, just has a bad reputation. Men mess up; don't know how to deal with their own desires. Look, it's fine to want two people at the same time. Not saying it's easy, but it happens; it's natural. But, for what it's worth, you and me don't exactly make couple of the year. We can still find pleasure, in sex or just companionship but…she'll be the one holding your hand walking down the street, not me."

"…isn't this cheating?"

Dante sighed. "Look, I'm not sugar coating; you're gonna cheat _something._ It's either her or yourself—your decision. What do you want?"

"I…never lied to her before."

"You don't need to. But don't lie to yourself either. What do you want?" he repeated.

"I want you too."

"And?"

"…I want to see you again."

Dante smiled, ruffled his hair one last time before standing up. "Then I'll be seeing you," he answered and walked off just like before. He felt those eyes on him, burning with youthful yearning and fondness not yet realized, just like before.

[FIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to reread my work as if I were a first time reader, fresh perspectives are vital to improvement. But, alas! It's not the same! Appreciate some feedback......tell me you liked it baby! Gotta know if I hit the sweet spot ;)
> 
> Lol, thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
